The Bet
by H0n3yGlaz3
Summary: Richtofen and Dempsey make a bet and battle it out to see who's the best. Don't bite off more than you can chew. Richtofen/Dempsey.


**Author's Note: **Yep. Here's one of the many stories that I will be writing for Call Of Duty. I think that I have the characters pretty down packed. If you spot any errors, please tell me and review please! Don't like yaoi, don't read it. Thank you and enjoy!

* * *

The crazed Nazi found himself seated on a black couch in a blood red living room. The horror movie in front of him was considered boring at that point. Of course, the stupid character would open the closet and find the killer in there and yadda, yadda. The urge of yelling 'Don't go in there!' stuck to his throat, but he withheld himself from doing so.

The house was dark and it was the middle of October. The dead, dark colored leaves crunched under the feet of those who dared to step on them. Wind rushed up and down the streets, making the weather colder than it really was. The Nazi was forced to wear a sweater. He decided on his favorite which was printed with sharp needles, blood lingering off of the tips. He sighed, wondering where the time went.

The world was re-populated and humans roamed the earth once more. He didn't know how or when they got there. He just knew that there were people outside of his home instead of walking, undead corpses. The Doctor missed stabbing, shooting and punching the poor victims of 115. It sent blood rushing through his veins and made him squeal like a little girl. Dismembering zombies was his forte, and now, they were gone. His life became boring as he found a home with the 3 other members of the zombie slaying team.

The stupid American, drunken Russian and silent Japanese man had spent their time in the new home. They called dibs on what rooms to decorate after finding the right sized house. The German got the living room and decorated it with blood red walls, black couches, a white coffee table and a fairly large TV. Dempsey used it more than anyone. His black Xbox 360 sat next to the TV that was perched on top of a wide, white stand.

The Nazi's eyes widened as he witnessed a woman get stabbed to the death in the comfort of her own bathroom. The water was colored red and he smirked to himself, finally putting his attention back into the movie.

The front door to the right of him clicked open and a dark, shadowy figure stepped into the home. A grumble echoed throughout the living room.

"Richtofen, what are you doing in the dark?", the person asked, grabbing a nearby string and pulling open the black curtains that hung on a window.

Light flooded the room and Richtofen shielded his eyes, hissing like a vampire.

"Turn off zhe lights! Can't I vatch a movie in peace, Dempsey?" the Nazi whined, rubbing his eyes with the sleeve of his sweater.

"No more movies. Tank's home and it's time for video games! Make room, kraut." the blond marine said, hopping onto the couch next to the insane man.

Richtofen mumbled in German under his breath as Tank removed his leather jacket and picked up a controller that sat under the couch. He turned on the console from a distance and changed the channel of the TV. He then clicked on his avatar and waited for his account to load. The American dipped a hand into the orange bowl of popcorn that Richtofen held in his hands. The man's face hardened and he tossed the warm popcorn onto the lap of his roommate. He rose to his feet and made his way to the green kitchen.

"Geez, who pissed in your cereal this morning?" Dempsey asked, plucking the bits of popcorn into his mouth.

"No one, stupid American. _Und_ I zhink zhat it vas I zhat pissed in yours."

"That's why my frosted flakes were salty?!"

The Doctor only smirked in reply and stepped into the kitchen. Tank held back the urge to empty the contents of his stomach onto the floor, as he cranked up the volume of the TV. Richtofen was in the kitchen, hunting for a snack to keep his stomach occupied. He was never full and he never knew why. Metabolism could be the cause, but he didn't think so.

The Nazi stole a bag of chips from the cabinet and picked out a German chocolate bar from his secret stash in the back of the freezer. Making his way back into the dark living room, he plopped back down on the couch next to his sandy-haired rival. He pulled the bag of chips open and watched the screen in front of him.

_"Domination."_

"Hmm... what class... what class?" Dempsey murmured, going through the class sets of guns that were well thought out and labeled.

"Just pick one already!" Richtofen said, becoming impatient.

"Shut it, Ed." the marine spat, picking a class and beginning to head out onto the battle field.

Dempsey threw a grenade across the field and gained a kill. He then flicked a shock charge over a building and earned a shock assist. His eyes shifted back and forth from the map to the field. Tank turned a corner and shot down a sniper in a nearby window.

_"UAV ready for deploy."_

"Bet you can't do that, Ed."

"Oh, vow. You're so amazing, Dempsey. Hoorah for zhe stupid American. He got a few kills." the Doctor said sarcastically, then burst into laughter as Tank was stabbed in the back by an opponent. He watched as the Marine's character fell to the ground holding the back of his neck. "His death vas so glorious! Especially since it happened to you, Dempsey!"

"Fuck off, Kraut!" Dempsey shouted, his blue eyes glued to the screen.

Edward's laughter dimmed down and he nibbled on his chocolate bar, watching his companion die continuously and slowly make his way towards the bottom of the board, 14-20.

"Oh, _ja!_ I really can't do zhat, American! Vhy? Because I'm too much better zhan you to make such simple mistakes!"

Dempsey quit the game and looked at the German as the game flickered back to the multiplayer screen.

"Oh yeah? Since you wanna talk so much trash, let's do it. Me and You. Town. Grief. It's on."

"Are you sure you vant to do zhat? I do speak throughout it all and just hearing my own voice gets me so... excited." the Nazi smirked, squeezing his legs together and raising an eyebrow at the pasty figure next to him.

"Gross. But since you think you're better, let's go. Pick up the sticks." the younger man spat, referring to the controller that sat underneath the couch.

_"Ja,_ vhatever. But if I vin... you vill come viz me to my lab. _Und_ be my guinea pig!" the older of the two exclaimed, his voice raising in pitch as he threw his head back and laughed insanely.

"Deal. But if I win..." Dempsey trailed off, then leaned into Edward's ear. He whispered faintly and the Doctor's face flushed red.

"Oh my... really?"

"Oh yeah, Ed. You know what I like. Oorah." the blonde smirked, winking at the Doctor.

The man in the needle-print sweater, black skinny jeans and red socks straightened his poster upon the couch. He ran a hand through the hair on his hatless head and looked over to the Marine with uneasy blue eyes. Tank held the perverted look on his face as Richtofen observed him. He wore a green graphic t-shirt along with a pair of camouflage jeans and his favorite army boots.

The Doc had to admit, modern day style did suit him. It really brought out his eyes and his figure. Sometimes, he couldn't take his eyes off of the Marine and constantly held himself back from wrapping his arms around that slim waist.

"You have a deal. Don't be upset vhen you lose, American."

* * *

The battle of went on and the rounds slowly went higher. Round 20 came and neither of the two had backed down. Dempsey was constantly rewarded terrible guns and even received a war machine. As round 20 ended, Richtofen hopped his way over to the Pack-A-Punch machine and inserted his galil.

"Poor poor, Dempsey. Having a bad game?" he cooed, propping his chin up onto his fist.

"Fuck off, Richtofen. You're just a filthy cheater." Tank muttered, standing his ground inside the bar.

"Vhatever you say, Dempsey. Just know that I will vi-" the Doctor stopped mid sentence as the round started and a zombie attacked him from behind.

The undead monster hit him 3 times and the Doctor hopped away, only to step onto one of the lava cracks and go down, his Lamentation slowly wondering back into the Pack-A-Punch machine. He dropped his controller in disbelief and witnessed all of his perks disappear.

_"Nein!_ You vill pay for zis, hell spawn!" the German screamed, clutching the air with his lanky fingers.

"In your face, Kraut! Time to show you how the Master does it."

Edward watched as Tank finished off round 21 within 10 minutes. There was a lone crawler squishing across the ground and the blonde decided to spend all 15000 of his points on the box.

"Damn you! Hurry it up!" the doctor wailed.

"Nope. Gonna take my dear time." Tank smirked, then threw a monkey bomb.

He placed his controller down next to him and watched the female crawler stare into the monkey bomb. It exploded and victory became Dempsey's.

_"Crushed beneath zhe heel!"_

"Zhat vas not fair! I deserve a rematch."

"I don't think so, Ed. Now hold up your end of the bargain and gimme what I want." the younger of the two whispered, making Richtofen shutter underneath his sweater.

Richtofen leaned over to Dempsey, an embarrassed blush plastered on his face. He placed both hands onto the sofa and stared at the sandy-haired Marine.

"C'mon, Doc." Tank smirked.

The insane Doctor took a deep breath as his stomach felt queasy. A groan sounded from the other man and he was grabbed by his sweater and pulled into a deep kiss. Blue eyes widened in disbelief as the American nibbled his bottom lip and forced his tongue into the Nazi's mouth. Richtofen subconsciously flicked his tongue against the one that had snaked it's way into his moist cavern.

Tank emitted a shuddered moan and Edward turned his head away, a slither of saliva falling down the side of his mouth. He looked at the TV, watching as both he and his rival were both downed by round 1 zombies. His partner played with the loose bits of hair that fell onto the side of his head and curled up slightly.

"I did vhat you vanted. Now let go." the German growled, pushing the American away.

"Your mouth's hotter than I thought, Ed. Forget the bet, let's mix more spit."

"Vhat?! No! I have been contaminated!" Richtofen screamed, holding his head in his hands and rushing off to the bathroom to empty his stomach.

The Devil Dog stood up from the couch and stretched. He extended his arms and yawned out of boredom. Drunken laughter erupted from behind him and he spun around to see the intoxicated Russian and Japanese solider behind him holding brown paper bags of groceries.

"Did we walk in at the wrong time?!" Nikolai grinned, finishing off a bottle of vodka.

Dempsey ground his teeth together, glaring deadly at his two companions.

"You guys really need to start letting people know when you get home."


End file.
